Menginap?
by aniranzracz
Summary: Diantara milyaran orang yang bisa menumpang di rumahku, kenapa harus dia? Dia itu nakal, jahil, dan… seorang Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

_Diantara milyaran orang yang bisa menumpang di rumahku, kenapa harus dia? Dia itu nakal, jahil, dan… seorang Malfoy_

**Menginap?**

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Di Rumahku © aniranzracz

Enjoy it!

"… kalau tidak merepotkan, kami ingin Draco menumpang disini. Well, tidak sepenuhnya menginap, tapi, kalau butuh makan, dia bisa kesini. Atau dia ketakutan, dia juga bisa kesini, dsb. Saya dan Narcissa harus pergi ke luar kota, ada urusan kerja. Dan, jangan khawatir. Biaya Draco akan kami bayar sendiri, William." jelas Mr. Malfoy, mengabaikan jantungku yang sejenak berhenti berdetak.

Malfoy gila itu 'menumpang' di rumahku? Yeah, aku tahu kalau kedua orangtuanya pergi dan rumahku yang ada di sebelah rumahnya, tapi? Astaga, menumpang? Setelah apa yang diperbuatnya padaku selama di Hogwarts? Astaga, astaga, astaga. Lagipula, apa iya laki-laki berusia 17 tahun tidak berani sendirian di rumah?

Dia membuatku tidak tidur sepanjang malam! Dia menyembunyikan PRku! Dia memasang alarm di kamarku tepat jam satu malam! Dan yang paling parah adalah… memasukkan _amortentia _ di jus labuku! Memalukan! Kurang apa kejahilannya?

"Wah. Lucius, Narcissa, bukannya kami tidak mau, tetapi, sepertinya saya dan Monica juga akan berlibur ke Prancis bersama, tanpa Hermione sebenarnya. Kami pergi besok dan mungkin baru pulang satu minggu lagi." ujar Dad –William Granger–

"Kalau anda tidak keberatan, Draco kan bisa bermain bersama Hermione di siang hari dan tidur di rumahnya sendiri setiap malam. Atau, Draco juga bisa menginap disini, itu tentunya kalau kalian mengizinkan. Lagipula, aku yakin Hermione dan Draco bisa menjaga diri." kata Mrs. Malfoy.

Mukaku memerah seketika. Aku masih tidak percaya ini. Malfoy-keparat-menginap-di-rumahku-yang-tentram-dan-damai. Ya Tuhan.

"Yeah, kami berdua tidak keberatan, Draco menginap saja disini setiap hari. Bagaimana denganmu Hermione?" tanya Mum –Monica Granger–, aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Err, iya, aku tentu tidak keberatan." ujarku terpaksa. Aku tidak enak menolak permintaan pasangan Malfoy ini.

"Well, bagus. Draco menginap disini saja sampai kalian pulang." putus Mum lagi. Mum! Mum gila ya? Dulu saja Mum memaki-maki Draco Malfoy! Dan sekarang Mum membolehkannya 'menumpang'? Dua puluh empat jam? Satu minggu?

"Ayo, kita minum teh dulu!" ajak Dad, kemudian menyuguhkan lima gelas teh _earl grey_ dan beberapa jenis kue, biskuit dan roti.

Aku tidak mempedulikan cemilan-cemilan enak itu dan hanya mengambil satu cangkir teh, di dalam pikiranku berkecamuk apa yang akan dilakukan orang itu di rumahku, apalagi kalau Mum dan Dad sedang berlibur.

Semoga saja dia tidak meledakkan rumahku –mengingat kita sudah berumur 17 tahun sekarang, bisa memakai tongkat sihir diluar Hogwarts– atau yang lebih parah lagi merusak puluhan PR yang sudah kubuat susah payah.

-xoxox-

(Setelah Mr dan Mrs. Malfoy pulang)…

"Mum! Mum mau kemana?" tanyaku heran. Tidak biasanya Mum pergi sore-sore.

"Supermarket, mau ikut?." ujar Mum, aku mengenyrit heran.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku lagi, aku berniat ikut.

"Besok kan Mum dan Dad pergi, kau tidak mau ikut waktu itu kau bilang. Karena besok Mum dan Dan pergi, Mum akan membelikanmu dan Draco banyak cemilan." jawab Mum santai.

Ku batalkan saja niatku untuk ikut berbelanja! Aku tidak akan mengikuti seluruh aktivitas yang bersangkutan dengan Draco Malfoy sebisa-bisanya!

"Mum, bisakah aku ikut berlibur?" pintaku lagi, aku betul-betul tidak tahan jika harus hidup dengan Malfoy di rumah nyamanku.

"Tidak, Honey. Kau sudah memilih tinggal dan kita sudah membicarakan soal Draco yang menginap dengan Mr dan Mrs. Malfoy tadi." ujar Mum sambil mengecup keningku. "Mum pergi dulu."

Ku lihat pemandangan Mum yang membuka pintu rumah dan menghilang setelah ia menutup pintunya.

Setelah itu, pikiranku kembali diisi oleh Malfoy paling nakal dan yang paling gila yang akan menginap di rumah amanku ini.

-xoxox-

Dad dijemput oleh temannya tadi, mau main tenis. Sekarang aku sendirian di rumah, berharap semoga Malfoy tidak jadi menginap.

'Ting-Tong' bel rumahku berbunyi. Aku bergegas membukakan pintu, berharap semoga Mum atau Dad yang datang sehingga aku tidak sendirian lagi di rumah.

Ketika membuka pintu, bukanlah Mum dengan belanjaannya ataupun Dad dengan raket tenisnya yang menyambutku, tapi…

Seorang laki-laki jangkung, berambut pirang dan bermata abu-abu dingin. Draco Malfoy.

Aku hanya melongo melihat penampilannya kali ini. Ia memakai baju yang sederhana, tapi menawan. Hanya kaos hitam dengan celana jeans biru, dipadukan dengan sepatu kets putih.

"Kau mau apa dan mau sampai kapan menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya dingin, berhasil membuatku berhenti menatapnya dan kembali memasang tampang dingin.

"Well, tidak apa-apa." kataku, lalu membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya. Aku masih belum percaya. Ya Tuhan, tolonglah, semoga ada seorang malaikat yang Engkau kirimkan kepadaku dan mengatakan bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi buruk! Yeah, mimpi buruk.

'Tok-tok' pupuslah permohonanku ketika bunyi pintu diketuk itu terdengar. Dengan terpaksa, aku membuka pintu itu.

"Hai, Granger." sapa Malfoy (dalam hati aku berpikir pastilah dia terpaksa mengucapkan sapaan ini), lalu masuk seenaknya seolah ini adalah rumahnya.

"Hei! Kau tidak sopan, Malfoy!" komentarku.

"Jadi? Yang mana kamarku?" tanya Malfoy dengan senyum menyebalkan, tidak membalas perkataanku sebelumnya.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju salah satu kamar tamu di rumahku, kamar tamu di rumahku ada dua –dan sialnya– masing-masing ada di sebelah kamarku dan di lantai dua.

Begitu kutunjukkan, Malfoy bukannya berterima-kasih, malah masuk ke kamar tamu itu dan membanting pintu kamar tamu itu tepat di depan wajahku, persis dengan kejadian tadi.

"MALFOY!" seruku. Aku betul-betul jengkel pada Malfoy sekarang! Apa sih maunya? Membalas dendam? Tak tahukah dia aku masih _shock_ tadi? Demi Merlin, bagaimana bisa Mr. Malfoy dan Istrinya yang terhormat punya anak seperti dia?

"Satu sama, Granger! Hahahaha…" suaranya terdengar dari balik pintu, aku hanya menendang pintu itu sekeras mungkin –tidak peduli jika rusak– dan turun ke bawah. 'Hermione, kau tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu dan tenagamu dengan orang gila itu.'

Batinku.

Aku pun berjalan dan menemukan… Mum!

"Hai, Mum! Sudah pulang ternyata!" ujarku, aku lega sekali karena Mum pulang dan berarti Malfoy tidak bisa menggangguku berlebihan.

"Yeah. Draco sudah datang?" tanya Mum lagi. Oh, bagus. Sekarang, Mum tidak menanyakan satupun hal tentang diriku, tapi tentang Malfoy sialan itu!

"Yup, dia ada di kamar tamu sekarang." jawabku singkat.

"Coba panggilkan!" pinta Mum kepadaku. Aku mendelik dan untunglah, sebelum aku ke kamar tamu yang ditempatinya, dia sudah muncul.

"Selamat sore, Mrs. Granger, Hermione." sapa Malfoy. Aku hanya menganga, dasar licik! Beda di depan, beda di belakang! Dan dia juga memanggilku Hermione! Semua boleh mengucapkan nama depanku kecuali Malfoy!

"Sore, Draco. Apa kabar, Son?" tanya… Dad! Dad sudah pulang! Tapi, wait! Dia memanggil Malfoy 'Son'? Dan tidak menyapaku? Cukuplah sudah! Aku beralih jadi anak tiri dalam waktu beberapa menit!

"Kabar saya baik, Mr. Granger." balas Malfoy sambil menyalami Dad dan tersenyum. Aku betul-betul kesal sekarang.

"Well, kalau begitu, aku dan Monica akan mengepak barang kami dulu. Draco, anggap saja rumah ini rumah sendiri." ujar Dad lagi sambil merangkul Mum.

Setelah Dad dan Mum pergi…

"Oh, jadi inilah yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Mr. Malfoy yang terhormat dan bermuka dua!" ujarku ketus sambil meminum soda.

"Yeah, masa tujuh tahun bersama (aku melotot), kau tidak terbiasa?" tanya Draco santai dan kemudian duduk di sebelahku, di sofa merah kesayanganku. Otomatis aku mendorongnya dan kemudian pindah posisi ke bagian sofa yang paling ujung.

"Ish! Kau jangan duduk disini!" teriakku.

"Ayahmu bilang aku bisa menganggap ini rumahku sendiri, dan terserah aku mau melakukan apa di rumahku sendiri." ujar Malfoy sambil mengambil dua buah kue, membuatku ingin mencekiknya.

"Argh." Seruku keras, menumpahkan soda yang kupegang ke lantai marmer putih.

Malfoy hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya sambil tetap mengemil kue, kali ini ia mengambil biskuit cokelat.

"Kenapa kau betul-betul menyebalkan, Malfoy?" tanyaku berang.

"Kau bergurau." komentarnya singkat. "Percayalah, sebenarnya aku ini menyenangkan dan manis."

Aku memutuskan kembali ke kamarku dengan tangan terkepal, dan tanpa sengaja…

Aku terpeleset soda yang kutumpahkan sendiri.

Aku sudah menutup mataku dan berharap semoga gaun rumah yang kupakai tidak tersingkap bagian bawahnya saat aku jatuh nanti.

Satu detik… aku belum jatuh…

Lima detik… aku juga belum jatuh…

Apakah aku pingsan? Oh astaga, aku tidak akan membuka mata. Biarkan saja aku di rumah sakit selama liburan daripada menghabiskan waktu bersama orang gila pirang itu!

"Kau mau terus seperti ini, Granger?" suara dingin itu memaksa mataku membuka mata.

Ya Tuhan! Aku berharap akan jatuh dan pingsan, ternyata malah aku ditahan oleh Malfoy! Dengan pelukan! Akhirnya sudah dua kali harapanku pupus.

Aku mendongak melihat mata abu-abunya, mata dan raut mukanya dingin. Dan tiba-tiba, ia menyeringai.

"Terserah kau, kau mau berdiri atau mau tetap ku peluk." Ujar Malfoy dengan nada senang dan penuh kemenangan.

Aku pun tersadar dan segera melepaskan diri, lalu berlari ke kamarku. Sebelumnya aku berteriak "Brengsek kau Malfoy!" dan disambut dengan "Kau berhutang padaku, Hermione Granger sayang! Hahaha…"

Hei? Enak saja dia panggil aku 'sayang'! Ish! Memangnya aku apa coba? Belum dua jam 'menumpang', Malfoy sudah cari masalah! MALFOY!

-xoxox-

END OF THIS CHAPTER

Ide gaje ya? Review dong, supaya aku tahu dimana kegajeannya, semua bisa review kok.

Ficku yang belum ku-update + kuselesain di laptop itu banyak banget -_- plot bunny ginian 'ngehantuin' aku sampai ke alam mimpi!

Bayangin aja! Aku mimpi aku dan kakak-kakak kelasku kecelakaan, baru aku mimpi kalau aku menginap di rumah lamaku, dan akhirnya aku mimpi nulisin itu semua dalam fic! Fic dalam mimpi! Astaga -_- mana Voldie masuk-masuk ke fic itu lagi!

*malah curhat*

a/n:

Kalau kalian nemuin Draco yang make sihir dan Hermione jarang di chapter berikutnya, berarti Hermione gak mau ngkhianatin ortunya untuk make sihir di dalam rumah.

Maaf kalau ada typo, gaje, absurd, dsb. Apalagi kalau update selanjutnya sangatsangat lama.


	2. Chapter 2

_Diantara milyaran orang yang bisa menumpang di rumahku, kenapa harus dia? Dia itu nakal, jahil, dan… seorang Malfoy_

**Menginap?**

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Di Rumahku © aniranzracz

Enjoy it!

-xoxox-

Aku baru mau keluar dari kamar setelah insiden itu ketika Mum memaksaku makan malam. Perutku meronta! Oleh karena itu aku keluar. Hufh, semoga saja Malfoy tidak mengangguku lagi dan tidak mempermalukanku.

Aku pun keluar dari kamarku dan berusaha berpikir kalau aku hanya makan malam biasa, bukan menghadapi Malfoy –kalau iya, mungkin bisa dikategorikan menghadapi alam liar–

"Malam, Dad." sapaku sambil menunduk, berharap Malfoy tidak ada.

Salah besar. Malah Malfoy sedang bermain catur dengan Dad. Lebih tepatnya, Malfoy mengajarkan catur pada Dad. Yeah, catur sihir.

"Malam, Hermione!" balas Dad dan Malfoy bersamaan, Mum hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

Aku segera mengambil tempat di meja makan, kemudian teringat mungkin aku duduk di sebelah Malfoy, karena kursi makan hanya ada empat _plus _Dad dan Mum pasti duduk bersebelahan.

"Well, kita mulai saja makan malamnya. Draco, terima kasih soal caturnya! Permainan hebat!" kata Dad, membuatku memutar bola mataku.

Benar saja pikiranku tadi, Draco duduk disebelahku.

"Mari kita berdoa sebelum makan, berdoa… dimulai." Dad memimpin doa, rutinitas turun-temurun keluarga Granger sebelum makan.

Selain berdoa untuk mendapatkan berkah dari makanan yang kumakan, aku juga berdoa supaya Malfoy tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh selama disini.

"Berdoa selesai. Mari kita makan." Ujar Dad.

Aku segera mengambil lauk pauk yang aku suka sebelum Malfoy 'menyikatnya'.

"Well, Draco. Bagaimana keadaanmu di Hogwarts?" tanya Dad lagi pada Draco, disambung oleh Mum yang bertanya "Hermione sudah menjelaskan tentang pelajaran-pelajaran yang diajarkan disana. Pelajaran apa yang paling kau sukai?"

"Err, saya baik-baik saja disana, Mr. Granger. Dan Mrs. Granger, saya paling suka dengan pelajaran ramuan." Balas Draco sambil menyantap makanannya dengan santai dan tenang. Uh! Kalau saja bisa, kubuat dia menelan makanannya sekaligus piringnya!

"Wah? Ramuan ya? Kata Hermione itu pelajaran tersulit selain transfigurasi dan arithmancy? Betulkah?" tanya Mum lagi. Aduh Mum! Percaya saja padaku!

"Saya rasa juga begitu." Balasnya dengan tersenyum, membuatku makan dua kali lebih cepat dari tadi (padahal tadi sudah dipercepat).

"Wow. Kalau Hermione? Apa pelajaran kesukaanmu?" tanya Dad kepadaku. Oh syukurlah, paling tidak aku masih diajak berbicara saat ini.

"Aku suka arithmancy." Jawabku sambil berusaha menghindari tatapan Malfoy.

"Kau sama seperti Draco! Dia juga suka salah satu pelajaran tersulit di sekolah kalian!" komentar Mum, membuatku tanpa sadar memutar bola mataku –lagi–

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sebentar lagi NEWT, kan? Dan, Hermione ingin bekerja di kementrian setelah lulus, kalau kau Draco?" tanya Mum lagi. Yeah, aku memang ingin bekerja di kementrian dan aku berharap semoga Draco tidak bekerja di kementrian juga.

"Aku mau menjadi auror." Kata Draco singkat, mukanya memerah entah kenapa.

Astaga! Aku sampai menjatuhkan garpu dan sendok yang kupegang ketika mendengar jawabannya! Draco Lucius Malfoy? Orang ternakal dan terjahil sedunia? Menjadi auror? Hufh! Jangan-jangan nanti dia malah yang menyerang dan membahayakan orang-orang! Dan kenapa auror harus menjadi bagian dari kementrian, Tuhan?

"Auror? Hermione dulu juga ingin menjadi auror!" komentar Mum. "Pekerjaan hebat, Draco! Apakah nilai OWL milikmu mencukupi?"

"Ya, Mrs. Granger. Saya mendapatkan 12 OWL."

Aku tidak bisa menahan semburan jus labu yang kuminum saat mendengar Malfoy mendapatkan 12 OWL! Demi Merlin! 12 OWL! Aku hanya 10 OWL!

"Kau kenapa, Hermione?" tanya Draco heran.

'Hufh.' Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Aku tidak terima dikalahkan oleh Malfoy Pirang nan Bego!

"12 OWL? Wow! Berapa 'Outstandingmu'?" tanya Dad lagi. Penasaran akan kepintaran Malfoy rupanya!

"10 OWL, Mr. Granger."

Tuhan, pingsankanlah Malfoy! Atau _avada kedavra_ musang itu! Atau paling tidak, cepatkanlah makan malam ini dan alihkan pembicaraan ini menjadi pembicaraan yang menyenangkan! Aku muak! Mual!

"Wow! Semoga kau betul-betul menjadi auror, Son!" seru Mum kagum. Mum, Dad, kuperingatkan kau bahwa jangan sekali-sekali memanggil Malfoy dengan kata 'Son'! Aku tidak akan sudi sekeluarga dengannya!

"Terima kasih, Mrs. Granger."

Untunglah selanjutnya topik pembicaraan berubah sampai makan malam selesai.

-xoxox-

Waktu tidur telah tiba…

Aku tidak percaya ini. Malfoy tidur di sebelah kamarku! Di sebelah! Di sebelah! Di sebelah! Tolong sadarkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini! Dan dia mulai iseng menggedor-gedor dinding dengan keras!

Ah! Lebih baik aku menyembunyikan kepalaku dengan bantal dan menutup badanku dengan selimut bulu kesayanganku!

Setengah jam…

Brengsek! Gedorannya keras sekali! Aku tidak bisa tidur.

1 jam…

.

2 jam…

.

3 jam…

Blep!

Mati lampu! Tongkatku dimana? Tidak kelihatan! Tambah tidak bisa tidurlah aku! Dan untung Malfoy berhenti menggedor!

…

Lebih baik aku tidur! Nanti pasti lampu akan menyala dengan sendirinya.

Krieet…

Hei? Kenapa pintu kamarku terbuka sendiri? Dan kenapa bulu kudukku tidak mendukungku? Jangan merinding, Hermione Jean Granger!

…

"Aaaargh!" teriakku panik dan bercampur kaget. Astaga! Makhluk apa itu? Bajunya putih, ia pucat dan seram!

Blep! Lampu menyala.

Wait, mata _silver_? Rambut pirang platina? Kenapa familiar? Mungkin dia… Malfoy! Keterlaluan!

"Malfoy!" teriakku seraya menggenggam tongkatku erat.

Malfoy dalam hitungan detik berhasil kabur dari aku yang sudah mendapatkan tongkatku dan mengejarnya, lalu ia masuk ke kamarnya dan membiarkanku merusak pintu kamar tamu yang digunakannya.

"Dua-satu Granger! Kau jelek sekali tadi! Teriak-teriak tidak jelas dengan rambut singa mekarmu yang kau banggakan! Hahahaha…" suara bass Malfoy yang tercampur dengan bunyi tawa terdengar dari balik pintu, mungkin ia sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal disana. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau takut dengan hantu!"

"Keparat! Santai sekali kau bersabda seperti kau tidak takut kepada hantu! Brengsek kau!" seruku. Enak saja dia mengataiku takut hantu! Aku hanya shock tadi! Eh… aku memang sedikit takut, sih. Tapi aku tidak akan mengakuinya di depan Malfoy!

"Bilang saja, Granger! Aku bisa _occlumency_, kau tahu? Hahaha… rambut semak!" suara Malfoy kembali terdengar.

Aku bersedia membayar berapapun asalkan Malfoy mengakui bahwa ia bohong soal _occlumency._

"Musang pirang! Kau tidak bisa _occlumency_, Malfoy!"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak bisa, gigi mancung?" tanya Malfoy lagi, masih di balik pintu kayu yang membatasiku dengannya. Sujudlah engkau pada pintu ini, Malfoy! Pintu ini menghalangiku untuk menggigitmu.

Dengan kesal, ku tendang pintu itu dan kembali ke kamarku.

Orang jenis itu ingin menjadi auror? Kembalilah kau ke kumpulan iblis! Dan asal kau tahu, Malfoy! Rambutku ini bukan rambut semak! MALFOY SINTING!

-xoxox-

END OF THIS CHAPTER

Selesai. Gimana? Aku akui kalau ini sangat-sangat pendek dan tidak nyambung. -_-

Hiks. Jadi sedih, aku jadi ngecewain para readers dan reviewers :'( aku bikin chapter ini jadi kayak gini karena chapter gaje ini akan sangat berhubungan dengan chapter selanjutnya.

Review ya! Khusus untuk chapter ini aku terima flame kok! Dan tenang, anonymous ataupun yang malas login atau yang login bisa review kok!

Balasan review (anonymous/tidak login):

**Winey**: maaf, maaf, maaf *nunduk-nunduk*, saya ngecewain kamu dengan chapter ini :'( aku yang masih nyari ide untuk kebagusan fic ini terpaksa cepat-cepat nulis karena aku rasa aku udah kelamaan gak nulis dan gak mau kecewain kamu dan readers lainnya. Makasih ya udah review! Aku seneng banget!

**Dramionelover:** maaf kalau kamu ngira aku plagiat atau gimana, tapi aku bukan penggemar fic begituan dan sangat sangat jarang baca fic jenis itu, apalagi yang chapternya banyak, reviewnya dikit dan aku nggak ngerti dari awal baca. Aku juga gak pernah baca scene dan plot kayak gitu sebelum aku nulis ini. Makasih udah review ya :D

Maaf kalau ada typo, gaje, dsb.


	3. Chapter 3

_Diantara milyaran orang yang bisa menumpang di rumahku, kenapa harus dia? Dia itu nakal, jahil, dan… seorang Malfoy_

**Menginap?**

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Menginap © aniranzracz

Enjoy it!

-xoxox-

'Kring!... kring!… kring!…' suara alarm cokelat Hermione berdentang memekakkan telinga bagi yang mendengarnya.

"Hoaaahhm." Hermione menguap. Oh, rupanya gadis terpintar se-Hogwarts ini masih mengantuk!

.

"Hei? Kenapa masih gelap? Hoahm." Ujar Hermione heran seraya menguap ketika matanya yang merah dan masih berusaha beradaptasi itu menangkap kegelapan di jendelanya.

Akhirnya, Hermione memutuskan untuk melihat waktu di jam ber-alarm yang tadi membangunkannya.

Sunyi.

Diikuti oleh pelototan Hermione.

Hermione pun meraih tongkat sihir miliknya dan bergumam pelan. "_Muffliato_."

Kemudian, gadis cantik berambut mirip semak tersebut –paling tidak itulah yang dikatakan oleh Draco Malfoy– meledak marah.

"Malfoy keparat! Mengakulah kau kalau kau yang menyetel alarm di wekerku tepat jam empat pagi! Brengsek, kau! Kau membuatku baru dapat tidur jam tiga tadi karena gedoranmu, dan membangunkanku satu jam kemudian memakai alarm, bodoh! Malfoy penghancur duniaaa!" teriak Hermione kesal, menghilangkan '_muffliato_' yang menyelimutinya, dan kemudian roboh ke kasur empuknya, kembali tidur pulas.

-xoxox-

"Bangun! Bangun rambut semak!" teriak Draco dari luar kamar Hermione sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar dengan tidak hormatnya.

Hermione pun terbangun kaget dengan gedoran itu.

Ia masih memegang tongkatnya ketika tidur tadi. Well, kalian sudah tahu kalau Hermione langsung tertidur ketika selesai menghapus _muffliato_.

Ia pun keluar seraya menggerutu.

"Malfoy! Kau kan yang menyetel alarmku tepat jam 4 pagi?" tuduh Hermione.

"Haha. Tentu saja, kesempatan seperti ini sangat sayang jika dilewatkan, Granger!"

Hermione yang masih mengantuk dan lelah akhirnya memutuskan menyerah dan duduk di sofa cokelat panjang yang empuk, menjaga jarak dengan Draco yang duduk di sofa kuning dan dengan nikmat menghirup segelas susu.

"Dimana orangtuaku?" tanya Hermione sekenanya.

Draco tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Kau kangen ya? Granger, Granger, kau itu seperti anak berumur lima tahun saja! Baru saja ditinggal satu jam yang lalu dan kau sudah rindu?"

Hermione melotot dan baru teringat bahwa kedua orangtuanya akan pergi hari ini.

Dalam hati, Hermione mengutuki Draco dan menyesal kenapa ia harus kehilangan waktu dimana orangtuanya pergi berlibur atau terserahlah apa urusan orangtua Hermione.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau lucu sekali tadi malam, Granger! Tak kusangka kalau kau takut dengan hantu! Kau harus mencontoh seseorang yang bisa dijadikan teladan! Misalnya aku… Draco Lucius Malfoy!" kata Draco, sukses membuat Hermione marah.

"Aku tidak takut! Aku hanya kaget!" seru Hermione membela diri.

"Betulkah itu?" tanya Draco menggoda.

"Tentu! Aku bisa membuktikannya!" Hermione mulai panas.

"Oh iya? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Draco, ia mulai penasaran.

Hermione diam dan berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana, Granger?" tanya Draco lagi. Seringainya mulai tumbuh.

Hermione teringat sesuatu yang bisa membantunya.

"Ide bagus! Bisa dibuktikan dengan cara menonton film horor! Bagaimana? Dan supaya aku tahu kalau kau bukan pengecut, kau juga harus ikut! Jangan-jangan, kau juga takut!"

Draco mulai merah padam mendengar alasan Hermione. "Tentu! Seorang Malfoy tidak akan takut dengan tantangan seperti itu! Mengelilingi kuburan terangker pun aku tak takut, kau tahu?"

"Oke! Ayo kita tonton film itu, sekarang! Kebetulan Dad mempunyai stok film ber_genre _seperti itu!" ajak Hermione.

Draco pucat karena sebetulnya ia takut dan trauma. Terakhir kali ia menonton film horor, ia tidak berani ke kamar mandi, tidak berani tidur sendiri, dll. Tetapi, dengan pengalamannya berbohong dan mengelak, ia mencari alasan supaya ia tidak menonton film horor.

"Kau tidak punya selera yang bagus ya, Granger? Menonton film horor lebih bagus lagi jika ditonton tengah malam!" protes Draco.

Hermione tersenyum jahil. Kantuk dan lelahnya sudah dilupakan. "Bilang saja kau takut, Malfoy! Tak perlulah kau mencari alasan!"

Draco mulai merah padam menyangka bahwa ia akan ketahuan. Tapi, ia merasa harga dirinya sudah mulai merosot jatuh. Oleh karena itu, ia memberanikan diri dan setuju.

"Aku tak takut! Kapanpun dan dimanapun, ayo!" kata Draco semangat, walaupun ia membayangkan ia bisa saja pingsan ketika menonton nanti.

"Aku mandi dulu." ujar Hermione, kemudian melesat pergi ke kamar mandi secepat yang ia bisa.

Sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan Draco. "Kau yang takut, Granger! Kau memakai alasan mandi untuk menghindari film horor! Dasar gigi maju!"

-xoxox-

Setelah Hermione selesai mandi…

"Supaya seru, kita tutup saja jendela dan pintu!" usul Draco. Hermione mengangguk.

"Mum membelikan banyak sekali cemilan, itu yang akan kita pakai untuk mengemil saat nonton nanti." Ujar Hermione.

"Accio cemilan." Kata Draco santai, sukses membuat puluhan cemilan meluncur keluar dari dapur rumah Hermione.

"Jadi? Bisa kita mulai penentuan siapa yang paling penakut diantara kita?" goda Hermione seraya tersenyum sinis.

"Yeah. Tentu! Dimanapun dan kapanpun seperti yang kukatakan tadi." seru Draco semangat.

Hermione pun mengutak-atik _DVD player_ miliknya –well, Draco tidak bisa menggunakannya– supaya _DVD _horor yang mereka tonton bisa terputar.

"Penentuan… dimulai." ujar mereka berdua bersamaan, diikuti oleh seringai masing-masing.

Walaupun Hermione adalah orang yang pemberani, Hermione sebetulnya takut dengan film horor. Karena itu, saat mandi, ia mencari akal dan berusaha membuka kembali memori-memorinya untuk menghindari tontonan film horor. Kalian tahu? Gadis terjenius di Hogwarts itu berhasil!

'_Serenasane_' batin Hermione cepat, mengucapkan sebuah mantra. Mantra '_Serenasane_' berguna untuk membuat badan tetap menjalankan perintah otak, tetap merasakan suara dan sentuhan orang lain yang ditujukan kepada pengguna mantra itu, dan tetap di tempat, tapi kesadaran sudah membentuk badan baru yang tidak tampak oleh mata normal.

Kesimpulannya, hanya badan Hermione yang menonton, sementara, kesadaran Hermione tidak mengikuti badannya.

Efek samping penggunaan mantra ini adalah kelelahan dan mudah mengantuk.

Betul saja, Draco mungkin melihat Hermione sedang menonton film horor bersamanya dalam rangka menentukan siapa yang paling penakut dan paling pengecut diantara mereka. Tapi sebenarnya, Hermione sedang berpetualang di dalam buku Sejarah Hogwarts di kamarnya dengan wujud bayangan.

Film pun dimulai.

Awalnya, Draco tidak terlalu takut dengan adegan-adegan yang terputar. Sebab, adegan-adegan awal film itu tidak –atau setidaknya tidak terlalu– menakutkan menurutnya. Walaupun begitu, Draco masih ngeri dengan bayangan-bayangan mengerikan tentang film tersebut

Akhirnya, setelah film berlangsung sekitar tiga puluh menit, film itu menampilkan dengan tidak hormatnya adegan-adegan yang sangat seram.

Draco meremas sofa cokelat yang ia duduki sekarang. Diam-diam, Draco takut melihat adegan-adegan film yang ia tonton. Sebenarnya, ia ingin melarikan diri dari ruang keluarga tempat mereka berdua –mungkin bisa dihitung Draco sendirian yang menonton disebabkan Hermione menggunakan Serenasane– menonton film seram yang tertampang di televise milik keluarga Granger saat ini.

Kadang-kadang, Draco memutuskan untuk melirik ke arah tubuh dan mata Hermione yang terus menerus menatap layar televisi tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Draco mulai merasa bahwa ia akan kalah dengan 'pertarungan' ini.

Film yang menceritakan tentang satu kelompok anak remaja yang menginap di villa super seram tersebut akhirnya habis setelah dua jam berlalu.

Draco menghela napas pelan dan merasa sangat lega ketika ia mengingat bahwa ia tidak meninggalkan satu senti pun ruangan tempatnya menonton.

"Terbukti kan kalau aku tidak pengecut dan bukan orang yang penakut!" seru Draco.

Sunyi senyap.

"Granger? Kau kenapa?"

Hermione yang baru tersadar bahwa film telah habis dan Draco telah memanggilnya dari tadi –well, ia terlalu asyik membaca buku Sejarah Hogwarts– langsung menggumamkan kontra mantra '_Serenasane_' dalam hati.

'_Reserenasane._'

Dalam waktu sekejap, kesadaran Hermione kembali ke tubuh aslinya.

"Granger! Kau shock dan takut, ya?" tanya Draco kembali seraya menyeringai menyebalkan. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat sangat senang, bahkan rambutnya seolah-olah mencuat akibat kesenangannya yang bercampur dengan ketakutannya yang masih mengendap di otaknya.

Hermione kemudian tersadar dan menjawab pertanyaan –lebih cocok jika disebut sindiran– Draco.

"Tentu tidak, aku berani dan kuat!"

Draco masih menyeringai. "Akui saja kalau kau kalah denganku."

"Tidak! Sudahlah, aku lelah." ujar Hermione. Kali ini ia jujur karena ia masih kelelahan akibat efek dari penggunaan mantra '_Serenasane_'.

Hermione pun beranjak dari ruang keluarga Granger itu menuju kamarnya sendiri.

…

Ketika perjalanan ke kamarnya, Hermione merasakan kejanggalan dibelakangnya.

'Hei? Tak biasanya aku merasakan hal seperti ini! Di belakangku sebenarnya ada apa?' batin Hermione heran.

Disertai dengan jiwa Gryffindor yang melekat kuat di jiwa dan raganya, Hermione memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang dan mengacungkan tongkatnya dengan posisi siap tempur.

Betapa terkejutnya Hermione ketika melihat yang mengikuti dibelakangnya adalah Draco Malfoy.

Draco spontan mengangkat kedua tangannya ala tahanan-tahanan penjara yang ketahuan memakai narkoba sedang diringkus polisi. Ia secara refleks melakukan hal itu karena ia kaget dengan Hermione yang mengacungkan tongkatnya dengan ganas.

"Granger! Ini aku! Jangan serang!" seru Draco lagi. Hermione menurunkan tongkatnya.

"Kenapa kau membuntutiku?" tanya Hermione heran.

Draco terkejut dengan tebakan Hermione yang seratus persen cocok dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya sekarang. Ia mengikuti Hermione karena ia takut dan terbayang-bayang dengan hantu di film yang ia tonton tadi. Tapi, dengan cara yang dimiliki oleh keturunan Malfoy, ia membantah tuduhan benar yang diajukan Hermione itu mentah-mentah.

"Tentu tidak! Kau saja yang terlalu ge-er! Mana mungkin aku mau mengikutimu? Muntah saja kau! Lagipula, apakah salah kalau aku mau pergi ke kamarku juga?" bantah Draco.

"Well, aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi sepertinya… kau tidak salah." ujar Hermione pelan.

"Sepertinya? Sepertinya katamu? Tentu saja aku benar! Hufh!"

Hermione diam dan memutuskan berjalan lagi ke kamarnya. Tetapi, ia tetap resah dengan perbuatan Draco yang seolah mengekornya tepat dibelakangnya, apalagi ia merasa bahwa Draco buru-buru.

Hermione berhenti dan kembali menoleh ke belakang. "Kau diam dulu disitu! Setelah aku masuk kamar, barulah kau kembali berjalan!"

"Tak mau!"

"Ini RUMAHKU dan aku terganggu dengan aktivitasmu DI RUMAHKU!" balas Hermione dan menekankan kata 'RUMAHKU' dan 'DI RUMAHKU' secara berlebihan.

"Ini memang rumahmu, Granger! Tapi aku diberikan izin oleh kepala keluarga Granger untuk beraktivitas di rumahmu seperti aku beraktivitas di rumahku sendiri! Kalau kau terganggu, kenapa kau tidak lari saja ke kamarmu?"

Hermione memutukan diam dan betul-betul berlari ke kamarnya, mengikuti usul main-main Draco.

Tak disangka, Draco ikut berlari dibelakang Hermione.

Hermione mempercepat larinya. Sekarang, sepasang ketua murid Hogwarts itu tampak seperti sedang mengikuti lomba lari tingkat internasional.

'Yes! Sampai!' batin Hermione senang karena ia melihat pintu kayu yang ia kenali sebagai pintu kamarnya.

Hermione bergegas masuk dan menutup pintunya dengan cara membantingnya sekeras mungkin, bahkan engsel pintu itu mungkin akan lepas kalau ada sentuhan lagi sedikitpun.

Setelah Hermione membantingnya, terdengarlah suara tabrakan.

'Bukk!'

Ups! Pintu itu lepas! Ada apakah gerangan sehingga pintu itu lepas? Mari kita lihat…

…

Oh! Rupanya, Draco yang tadi berlari mengikuti Hermione tanpa sadar menabrak pintu yang telah ditutup oleh Hermione!

"Awas Malfoy!" teriak Hermione terkejut.

Draco yang baru saja jatuh dan mengusap muka dan kepalanya, langsung menghindar lagi dengan refleks _seeker_ yang menghindari _bludger_ Quidditch. Draco yang tetap dalam posisi telentang saat jatuh tadi, berguling ke arah kanan untuk menghindari pintu yang akan menimpanya kalau ia tak menghindar.

'Bukk!' Pintu itu akhirnya berbunyi kembali ketika pintu itu dengan sukses jatuh di lantai keramik depan kamar Hermione.

"Malfoy!" jerit Hermione kaget dengan suara ala perempuannya. Sejurus kemudian, ia menghampiri Draco yang kesakitan.

Hermione menggunakan tongkatnya untuk menerbangkan Draco ke kamar tamu yang ditempati Draco.

…

Draco pun terbaring di tempat tidur kamar tamu empuknya.

"Kan sudah kubilang! Jangan mengikutiku!"

Belum sempat Draco membalas perkataan Hermione, Hermione sudah menyihir air es dan kompres dengan tongkatnya. Draco yang melihat itu hanya mendesah pelan, tanda ia tidak setuju dengan pengobatan Hermione.

"Tidak usah, Granger. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri…" ujar Draco pelan. Kemudian ia menyihir benjol yang tumbuh di kepalannya supaya menghilang.

"Kau tetap harus dikompres!" seru Hermione. Ia memutuskan menempelkan kompres di kepala Draco yang sebenarnya sudah tidak berbenjol lagi seraya tersenyum geli.

Draco menyibakkan rambut pirangnya yang bersimbah keringat. "Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

Hermione tampak berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan tawa.

Draco menaikkan satu alisnya tanda ia bingung. Hermione masih saja tersenyum geli.

…

Tapi Hermione tak kuasa lagi menahan tawanya ketika Draco mengelus-elus bagian kepalanya yang tadi ditumbuhi sebuah benjolan.

"Hahahaha…" tawa Hermione kencang. "Kau lucu sekali tadi, Malfoy! Di ruang rekreasi dulu kau bilang kau terhormat? Dan sekarang kau menabrak pintu? Apakah itu yang dinamakan terhormat? Hahaha! Lucu sekali!"

Draco mengenyrit tidak suka dan otak cerdiknya bekerja.

"_Petrificus Totalus_." ujar Draco pelan seraya mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Hermione. Hermione yang tidak siap dan tidak membawa tongkatnya –ia tinggalkan di meja disamping tempat tidur yang ditempati Draco– langsung membatu.

"Kalau kau berjanji tidak akan menyebarkan hal ini nanti, barulah aku akan melepaskanmu. Jangan kira kalau kau membatu, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Aku akan memasukkan perkamen-perkamen tugasmu ke dalam perapian yang menyala." komentar Draco pelan.

Draco yang merasa Hermione pasti takut dengan ancamannya tadi, melepaskan Hermione dari kutukan yang ia luncurkan.

"Aku tidak bilang siapa-siapa! Aku tidak bilang siapa-siapa! Tapi kalau kau sampai membakar perkamen-perkamen tugasku, hal ini akan menyebar dengan tambahan cerita yang lebih indah lagi!"

Draco mengangguk.

"Sudah, tunggu sebentar. Untunglah aku membawa stok ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi dari Hogwarts! Kau tidur saja! Atau mau makan, dulu?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidur." komentar Draco pelan. Peristiwa memalukan tadi menghilangkan selera makannya.

"Oke. Sebentar." Ujar Hermione. Setelah itu, Hermione beranjak keluar dari kamar tamu yang ditempati Draco dan mengambil ramuan itu dari tas selempang miliknya.

…

Setelah sekitar satu menit menunggu, Draco akhirnya tersenyum dalam hati ketika melihat Hermione membawa ramuan itu.

"Ini! Kau makan dulu kue brownies ini! Lalu minum ramuannya, dan tidurlah! Aku juga mau tidur!" ujar Hermione.

Alis Draco mengenyrit melihat kue yang seumur-umur tak pernah ia coba. Tapi, ia memutuskan menelan kue itu.

'Hm. Enak.' batin Draco.

Setelah itu, ia meminum ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi yang diberikan Hermione.

Setelah menelan seteguk ramuan itu, ia melihat bayangan Hermione yang tampak samar. Lalu, gelap.

Hermione pun menyelimuti Draco pelan, mematikan lampu yang menyala dari tadi –sebelum Draco terkena insiden – dan kemudian menutup pintu itu pelan.

Gadis berambut cokelat berombak itu masuk ke kamarnya –tidak mempedulikan pintu yang masih terbengkalai di depan ruangan manis itu– lalu langsung tidur.

-xoxox-

END_OF_THIS_CHAPTER

Gimana? Kalau dulu aku pake sudut pandang Hermione, sekarang aku coba enggak -_- tambah hancur ya? Review dong untuk nyampein pendapat kalian! Kalau tambah jelek, chapter depan yang kupakai tetap sudut pandang Hermione, kok :D

Aku ngerjain sebagian besar fic ini dalam keadaan demam tinggi -_- panas dan pusing bener-bener aku rasain! Padahal aku jarang sakit sebetulnya. Tapi, karena aku gak enak kalau harus publish chapter ini lama, kupaksain aja deh :D karena itu, maaf kalau hasilnya banyak typo, jelek, gaje, dsb.

Sesuai dengan omonganku ke Rey619, ini adalah chapter paling panjang yang pernah kubuat! Maaf ya kalau chapter ini mengecewakan dan hanya 2.000 kata -_-

Hiks.

sekali lagi, review ya! But sorry, NO FLAME!


	4. Chapter 4

_Diantara milyaran orang yang bisa menumpang di rumahku, kenapa harus dia? Dia itu nakal, jahil, dan… seorang Malfoy_

**Menginap?**

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Menginap © aniranzracz

Enjoy it!

-xoxox-

"_Miss Granger, semua nilai NEWT milikmu hasilnya Outstanding. Selamat! Dan selamat juga, kau diterima sebagai pemimpin salah satu Departemen Kementrian Sihir," kata Professor McGonagall menyalamiku. _

_Aku hanya membelalakkan mataku. Hei? Bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan Outstanding? Padahal aku hanya belajar delapan belas jam sehari selama setahun ini! Oh astaga. Dan kenapa bisa aku diterima di Kementrian?_

_Kedua sahabatku, Harry dan Ron menepuk pundakku. "Selamat, Mione! Kau dinobatkan menjadi penyihir terjenius abad ini oleh Kementrian dan Hogwarts!" _

_Tidak. Aku tak percaya. Ini terlalu… fantastis!_

"_Ini serius, Hermione!" seru Harry bersemangat. _

.

.

"Granger! Bangun!" suara Malfoy yang khas itu membangunkanku. Kenapa dia membangunkanku, sih? Apalagi sekarang masih jam… dua belas malam!

"Hoahm." Aku menguap karena masih mengantuk. "Ada apa? Kau menyebalkan sekali membangunkanku jam segini! Hoahm…" balasku kesal. Memang benar kan? Kurang kerjaan benar dia membangunkanku tengah malam!

"Err,…"

Kenapa Malfoy ragu-ragu menjawab pertanyaanku? Wah, ini mulai menarik.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanyaku pelan, masih mengantuk.

"Aku takut," ujar Malfoy pelan. Wajah sarkastisnya berubah total, menyisakan rona merah yang menjalari seluruh bagian wajah itu.

Baru saja aku mau membuka mulut untuk menanggapi…

"Ya! Aku takut dengan film horor tadi siang! Aku ingin kau menemaniku di ruang tamu atau ruang keluarga malam ini!" Malfoy mengaku, rona merah di wajahnya bertambah.

Aku ingin tertawa, tapi aku sangat mengantuk walaupun aku tidur dari dua belas jam yang lalu. Well, kalau aku_ shock_ atau lelah, sebenarnya aku bisa tidur sangat lama. Dan dengan alasan yang sama, aku tak tertawa walaupun ini sangatlah lucu.

"Aku tak mau menemanimu dan aku ingin tidur!" teriakku, lalu aku memilih posisi enak lagi untuk kembali tidur.

"Tidak! Ayo kita ke ruang keluarga atau ruang tamu!" seru Malfoy membalasku seraya menggoyang-goyangkan kakiku untuk membangunkanku.

"Tak mau!"

"Kau mau aku tak tidur semalaman?"

"Itu deritamu!"

"Ayo! Temani aku!" Malfoy masih belum bosan memaksa rupanya.

"Tidak!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan…" ujar Malfoy mengancam walau ancamannya tidak –atau setidaknya belum– ia katakan. Wah, sudah berani dia mengancamku! Awas kau besok, Malfoy!

"Akan apa? Kucincang saja kau kalau berani macam-macam!"

"Aku akan tidur di sampingmu!" Malfoy melanjutkan ancamannya tadi yang terpotong dengan wajah yang menyerupai kepiting rebus.

Mendengar ini, sontak mataku yang sudah terpejam nikmat –walaupun belum tertidur– terbuka kembali. Apa? Tidur disebelahku? Delapan kata saja yang akan kuucapkan: Malfoy, kudorong kau ke jurang dengan senang hati.

"Tentu tidak! Tak boleh!" seruku. Kantukku sudah mulai mereda walaupun masih ada.

Sunyi.

'Syukurlah Malfoy sudah pergi,' batinku senang. Aku bisa tidur pulas lagi akhirnya.

…

Krek. Krek.

'Hei? Suara apa itu?' batinku heran. Suara itu berasal dari… sebelahku.

Dengan sigap, aku membuka mataku dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Dan terlihatlah… Malfoy? Tidur? Disebelahku?

Sepi.

Dan sejurus kemudian…

"Aaaarghh!" teriakku panik. Malfoy serius dengan ancamannya!

"Makanya temani aku! Kalau tidak, aku akan disini sampai besok!" balas Malfoy menanggapi ucapanku.

Malfoy bangkit dan menarik tanganku menuju ruang keluarga.

Oh astaga!

Tapi, lebih baik aku ikut dan menurut saja sebelum Malfoy mengancamku dengan perbuatan-perbuatan memalukan ataupun mengerikan lainnya.

"Oke! Oke, Malfoy! Tak usah menarikku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" ujarku akhirnya.

Kami berdua pun jalan dalam keheningan ke ruang keluarga. Dan sesampainya disana, aku menyalakan televisi supaya tidak bosan.

Yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, kami menjadi bosan dengan acara-acara yang ditayangkan televisi itu. Bagaimana tidak bosan kalau yang ditampilkan hanya berita-berita?

Aku meraih remote dan kemudian mengganti berulang kali saluran teve yang nyaris semuanya berita. Malfoy hanya diam melihat tingkahku.

Aku terus menerus mengganti saluran televisi sampai akhirnya… ada saluran teve yang tidak menampilkan berita. Tapi, film roman.

Itu juga membosankan! Tapi itu lebih baik dari berita-berita yang kesannya saja banyak, padahal semua isinya sama. Maka, karena itu, aku memutuskan menonton film itu.

"Kenapa kau menonton film murahan ini?" protes Malfoy.

Aku menarik nafas. "Kau mau nonton berita, ya?"

Malfoy menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya kembali menunjukkan sifat sarkas yang memuakkan.

"Kalau begitu, tak usah protes!" seruku kesal. Untuk apa coba dia bertanya seperti itu? Sungguh tidak jelas.

Kami melanjutkan menonton film itu.

Film itu memang romantis, tapi membuatku mual dan –Malfoy betul– murahan! Sama seperti film-film romantis yang Mum sering lihat lainnya.

_Seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan saling menabrak di tengah hujan dan kemudian berkenalan_–_kedua orang itu menjadi sering bertemu entah mengapa_–_mereka berdua akhirnya jatuh cinta dan menjadi sepasang kekasih_ _dengan cara yang membosankan_–_orangtua perempuan itu tak mengizinkan hubungan itu_–_hubungan itu putus dengan penuh linangan air mata_–_dan lain-lan._

Oh astaga! Aku tak mau lagi menonton! Sungguh membosankan!

Lebih baik kutengok dulu Malfoy, sempat ia sudah tertidur. Kalau sudah seperti itu, ia akan kutinggalkan disini dan aku akan tidur kembali di kasurku yang empuk dan nyaman. Terserahlah ia akan mengancamku dengan apa esok hari!

…

Yap! Malfoy tertidur. Wajahnya yang sombong menjadi wajah lugu tak bersalah, aku jadi tak tega meninggalkannya karena wajah itu! Selain itu, aku menyadari bahwa wajah Malfoy… tampan.

Oh, para leluhur Granger! Ampuni aku! Aku telah mengucapkan salah satu kata tabu dengan mulutku sendiri! Oh tidak! Tidak! Malfoy jelek! Apapun yang terjadi –termasuk operasi plastik– Malfoy akan tetap jelek! Jelek sampai dunia kiamat!

Baru saja aku menonaktifkan televise dan ingin pergi ke kamar, aku mendengar suara dari ruang tamu yang letaknya berdekatan dengan ruang keluarga rumahku.

Suara itu… suara pintu dibuka! Pintu yang dibuka paksa!

Err, apakah itu?

Aku harus memeriksanya! Walaupun aku takut –ralat: sangat takut– saat ini. Argh! Ayolah! Aku kan seorang _Gryffindor_! Aku diciptakan untuk menjadi seorang pemberani sejati!

Maka, dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, aku mengintip dengan cemas ke arah ruang tamu keluargaku. Dan aku melihat… sesosok makhluk yang wajahnya –kecuali kedua mata– ditutupi oleh kain hitam dan dengan baju serta celana yang berwarna hitam pula.

Otomatis, otakku bekerja. Apakah itu? Apakah itu hantu? Tidak. Itu bukan hantu. Hantu berwujud transparan. Dan apakah itu makhluk gaib? Bukan. Makhluk gaib mempunyai ciri tersendiri sesuai jenisnya.

…

Oh astaga! Mungkin interaksi dengan dunia sihir yang terlalu lama membuatku lupa akan hal ini: Orang itu adalah manusia! Lebih tepatnya… pencuri! Pencuri masuk ke rumahku!

Dia mungkin saja akan membunuhku nanti!

…

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Yang jelasnya, aku tak boleh panik dan aku tak boleh berbicara! Kalau aku panik, aku akan lupa segalanya dan aku bisa lengah. Kalau aku berbicara, maka aku bisa saja diculik dan dijadikan sarapan oleh pencuri itu pagi nanti!

…

Lebih baik aku ke kamar dan memikirkan strategi atau bahkan kabur saja lewat jendela.

Maka, aku dengan langkah cepat tapi tak bersuara menuju kamarku. Dan itu terhenti ketika melihat… Malfoy dengan nikmatnya terbang ke alam mimpi di sofa.

Dengan cepat, aku mencari tongkatku di sela-sela kantong celana yang kupakai untuk menerbangkan Malfoy ke kamar. Tapi, tak ada! Aku baru ingat kalau aku meninggalkan tongkatku di kamar saat Malfoy memaksaku ke ruang keluarga ini.

Dan pertanyaan –atau lebih tepatnya masalah– baru yang muncul di benakku adalah: Aku harus meninggalkan Malfoy atau menyelamatkannya?

…

Lebih baik aku menyelamatkannya daripada aku terkena masalah nanti. Tapi… aku harus menyelamatkannya dengan apa? Tongkat sihirku kan tak kupegang! Dan kalau aku bersuara untuk membangunkannya, err, aku tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan diperbuat oleh pencuri itu.

(Sementara itu, suara langkah pencuri terdengar lagi)

Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berpikir! Malfoy kugotong saja!

Aku serius. Aku memapah Malfoy ke kamarku –aku bukan bermaksud apa-apa, tapi kalau dia tidur di kamar tamu, nanti aku yang bertanggung jawab kalau dia terkena sesuatu yang membahayakan– dan membaringkannya di kasurku. Setelah itu, aku mengunci kamarku.

Dasar Malfoy! Saat kupapah pun, dia tak bangun!

Kubangunkan Malfoy pelan.

"Malfoy!"

"Hm? Aku mengantuk, jangan bangunkan aku," balas Malfoy tanpa kepedulian.

"Malfoy! Kau harus bangun!"

"Ada apa, sih? Ini belum pagi, bukan?"

Aku menarik nafas tidak sabar dan mengutuki dalam hati kenapa Malfoy harus sekeras kepala ini disaat keadaan sedang genting. Tapi aku mencoba sabar.

"Pencuri, Malfoy! Pencuri ada di rumah kita!"

Mata Malfoy yang semula terpejam akhirnya membuka dengan panik, tapi kepanikan itu ia buang dengan ke_professional_annya. "Ah. Kau serius? Aku tak percaya."

"Tak ada waktu untuk tak percaya! Aku serius! Rumah kita akan dibobol oleh pencuri!"

Malfoy mungkin baru percaya ketika melihat ekspresi kepanikan di wajahku.

"Ayo kita lawan!" seru Malfoy –mungkin– tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu dan melupakan kantuknya.

Aku yang sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Malfoy tadi hanya membelalakkan mata dan tak memberontak ketika Malfoy menarikku keluar kamar. Aku_ shock_ dan sama sekali tak bisa berbicara.

Aku dikhianati oleh sifatku sendiri sekarang. Kemana sifat _Gryffindor_ku saat aku membutuhkannya? Kenapa sifat itu berpindah ke _Slytherin_ yang menarik tanganku ini? Kenapa?

"Kita pergi ke dapur dulu! Kita ambil senjata!" Malfoy berbisik memberi komando dan tetap menarik tanganku, lalu kami berbelok ke dapur.

Senjata? Dasar gila! Senjata apa? Aku ataupun keluargaku tak menyimpan satupun senjata seperti pistol, peluru, dan lain-lainnya disana, Tolol!

Sesampainya di dapur…

Malfoy melepaskan tanganku yang mati rasa –well, akibat pegangannya yang terlalu keras mungkin– dan mengorek laci-laci dapur dengan pelan, tetapi sigap.

Ia mengeluarkan… centong nasi, pengulek sambal, garpu, pisau dapur, wajan dan panci. Semua yang ia sebut dengan senjata.

"Mari kita bertempur!" bisik Malfoy dengan nada gagah berani. Rupanya ia lupa kalau ia sampai tidur disampingku saking takutnya dengan hantu tadi.

Aku khawatir. Menghadapi pencuri berbeda dengan menghadapi makhluk-makhluk gaib seperti yang kami pelajari di kelas seperti biasanya. Pencuri itu… manusia, tetapi bukan penyihir. Senjata penyihir adalah tongkat sihir, dan sialnya aku lupa dengan tongkatku. Tongkat sihirku masih aman di kamar.

"Aku ambil tongkat sihir dulu di kamar," aku berbisik tak kalah pelan dengan Malfoy.

"Tak ada waktu untuk sekedar mengambil tongkat sihir yang tertinggal, Granger!" Malfoy mengatakan itu seraya menahan tanganku lagi.

Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan seorang pencuri dan orang gila di rumahku sendiri?

"Situasinya berbeda, Malfoy! Kita menghadapi pencuri di dunia nyata! Bukan teman kita saat kita belajar di Hogwarts! Kita akan kalah!" jelasku. Aku ingin meledak dan berteriak, tapi aku takut kalau pencuri itu akan mendengarnya.

"Siapa bilang kita akan kalah?"

Aku lemas. "Kenapa nasibku seperti ini? Kalau tahu seperti ini, lebih baik aku tak membangunkanmu tadi!"

"Kau tak akan selamat kalau tak membangunkanku!" bisik Malfoy dengan entengnya. "Tak ada waktu untuk berdebat! Ayo kita berperang!"

Malfoy memberikanku sebuah pisau dan cobekan. Ia sendiri membawa ember yang ia isi dengan centong nasi, tali –yang entah ia dapat darimana, mungkin itu adalah kabel panjang _rice cooker _yang ia potong– garpu, merica, dan lain-lain.

Memalukan. Aku malu kepada diriku sendiri, malu kepada Tuhan, malu kepada para leluhur Granger, dan aku akan malu pada pencuri itu nanti.

Malfoy memberikan komando dengan jarinya agar aku mengikutinya keluar dari dapur.

"Kau lihat terakhir kali, pencurinya dimana?" tanyanya perlahan. Dasar sok kau, Malfoy!

"Di ruang tamu," balasku. Sebenarnya, aku ikut menjadi gila dengan menjawab pertanyaan orang gila. Inilah contohnya.

"Kita kesana," ujar Malfoy.

Kami berdua pun pergi ke ruang tamu.

…

Betul saja. Sang pencuri masih asyik memasukkan barang-barang –yang mahal– milik keluargaku ke dalam karungnya.

"Tertangkap basah kau, pencuri!" Malfoy berteriak tanpa rasa malu.

Pencuri itu membalikkan badan dan terlihat jelas bahwa ia menyeringai walaupun mulutnya tertutup oleh kain.

"Lawan aku, kalau kau berani!" seru Malfoy dengan garang seraya mengacungkan centong nasi. Sungguh, aku malu berdiri disini.

"Ya. Tentu. Saling menghadapi sebagai laki-laki," balas pencuri itu dengan nada gemas. Ia pastilah meremehkan Malfoy.

Malfoy dan pencuri itu memasang kuda-kuda. Kali ini Malfoy menggenggam pengulek sambal di tangan kanannya dan memegang garpu di tangan kirinya. Sementara itu, pencuri itu berniat menghadapi Malfoy dengan tangan kosong.

Terjadilah perkelahian tidak seimbang antara Malfoy dan pencuri itu. Pencuri itu pastilah menguasai imu beladiri yang rumit, dan itu menghancurkan pertahanan Malfoy yang sebenarnya bagus.

Aku bingung. Aku harus melakukan apa? Apa lebih baik aku membantu Malfoy –yang sudah melepaskan 'senjata-senjatanya'– atau diam saja disini?

"Tolong, Granger!" seru Malfoy kesusahan. Perkelahian sudah berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit dan Malfoy –walaupun masih tanpa luka ataupun memar– tampak kelelahan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengacungkan pisau yang sedari tadi kugenggam ke arah pencuri itu.

Pencuri itu menghentikan perkelahiannya dengan Draco. Ia menyeringai dan merogoh ke saku celananya dalam-dalam. Ia pasti mempunyai pisau yang lebih hebat dari pisau yang –dengan bangganya– kugenggam ini!

Aku panik. Aku tak berpikir kalau pencuri itu pasti mempunyai pisau.

Malfoy tampak biasa saja, seolah itu hanya akan membuat satu sayatan luka yang tak berarti. Dasar Malfoy! Masih sempat-sempatnya ia memasang muka sombong ditengah-tengah situasi genting ini!

Pencuri itu masih saja merogoh-rogoh sakunya. Entahlah ia mencari apa.

"Mencari ini, Brengsek?" tanya Malfoy santai akhirnya, dan kemudian ia ikut mengacungkan pisau itu, sama sepertiku.

Kali ini, giliran pencuri itu yang panik. Dengan ketakutannya, ia membuka pintu ruang tamu dan kabur keluar tanpa mempedulikan barang-barang keluargaku yang sudah ia masukkan ke dalam karung.

Kami berdua –aku dan Malfoy– masih terdiam dan menggenggam pisau dengan posisi siaga.

Setelah satu menit…

"Hahh!" aku menghembuskan nafas lega seraya membanting diriku sendiri di sofa empuk berlengan di ruang tamu. Malfoy mengikutiku, ia duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku lega karena pencuri itu sudah pergi. Aku akan melapor ke polisi besok pagi," ujarku. Malfoy mengangguk. "Dan, kau mau tidur sekarang, Malfoy?"

"Tidak. Aku tak akan pernah bisa tidur lagi kalau malam itu aku diganggu dengan hal penting seperti ini."

"Dan kalau kau ingin tidur, jangan pernah memintaku untuk berbagi tempat denganmu," ujarku ringan dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak!" Malfoy mengatakan itu dengan wajah memerah. "Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau berharap kita menikah?"

Apa maksud Malfoy menanyakan ini? Sungguh menjijikkan!

"Tentu tidak!"

Malfoy menyeringai. "Kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa rumah ini adalah 'rumah kita' saat kau membangunkanku tadi?"

Aku mendengus. "Tidak! Aku tak pernah mengatakan itu!"

"Pernah. Cobalah ingat kembali."

Aku mengingat kembali kejadian saat aku membangunkan Malfoy tadi. Dan… betul. Aku menyebut rumah ini adalah 'rumah kita' dengan Malfoy. Berarti, aku menyebut bahwa ini adalah rumahku dengan Malfoy.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah ingat?" Malfoy belum bosan menggodaku, atau bahkan tidak akan bosan.

Aku mendengus kembali. "Aku hanya keceplosan!"

"Granger, Granger, Granger, keceplosan itu seringkali adalah tanda bahwa yang kau ceploskan itu benar, kau tahu?"

"Itu hanya sering! Bukan selalu!" bantahku. Aku tak terima dan tak akan pernah terima kalau aku dikatai berharap menikah dengan Malfoy.

-xoxox-

END_OF_THIS_CHAPTER

Tingtingting! Selesai deh! Aku lagi kena writer's block ini -_- dan chapter depan aku bingung mau nulis gimana. Ada usul? Sampaikan di review yaa :D

Chapter ini nyaris sama dengan chapter sebelumnya, sekitar 2000an kata. Yang membedakan adalah: aku kembali pakai sudut pandang Hermione! Hore! :D *nari-nari gak jelas*

Dan jangan lupa review! Semua bisa review kok! Yang review pasti kupeluk deh! :D *malah gak ada yang review*

Maaf ya kalau ada typo, gaje, dan sebagainya. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Diantara milyaran orang yang bisa menumpang di rumahku, kenapa harus dia? Dia itu nakal, jahil, dan… seorang Malfoy_

**Menginap?**

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Menginap © aniranzracz

.

And I don't own _Spongebob Squarepants_ :D

.

a/n: Kalau di _chapter-chapter _sebelumnya, biasanya aku pakai Hermione POV—walaupun sempat pakai normal POV—yang gak diganggu-ganggu, tapi kali ini aku campur dengan normal POV. Gak apa-apa, ya?

Dan maaf, baru sempat menyelesaikan _chapter 5_ dan mengupdatenya.

.

Enjoy it!

.

-xoxox-

_Hermione POV_

"Kau sudah lapor Polisi?" tanya Malfoy kepadaku ketika melihatku masuk ke Ruang Keluarga.

Aku mengangguk. "Sudah."

Malfoy mengangkat salah satu alisnya, membuatku bingung.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanyaku heran.

"Lalu? Polisi itu bilang apa? Rumah ini tidak dijaga?" tanya Malfoy lagi.

Aku mendengus. "Tidak. Tapi, Polisi itu sudah mulai melakukan pencarian terhadap pencuri yang masuk ke rumah ini tadi malam."

Malfoy hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu melanjutkan menonton kartun _Spongebob Squarepants_ yang sedari tadi ia tonton. Tak mempedulikan aku yang bersimbah keringat karena berjalan cepat-cepat ke kantor polisi di bawah sinar matahari—yang sebenarnya—tidak terlalu terik, walaupun panas.

"Kenapa kau tidak memerhatikanku?" seruku kesal pada Malfoy yang asyik menertawai _Squidward_.

Malfoy sontak memandangku seraya mengernyit aneh dan menyeringai. "Sejak kapan kaumau kuperhatikan, Granger? Dunia sudah terbalik, eh?"

Wajahku memerah. Berusaha mengabaikan itu, aku memperjelas ucapanku sebelumnya, "Bukan itu maksudku, Malfoy! Kenapa kau tak berterima kasih padaku karena aku pergi ke Kantor Polisi tanpa membangunkanmu?"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Kalau kaumau ke Kantor Polisi, ya silakan saja. Kenapa aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu kalau kaupergi ke Kantor Polisi tanpa membangunkanku?"

Aku mendengus kesal. "Sudahlah!"

Malfoy menyeringai. Seringainya itu seperti menunjukkan bahwa dia mau membalasku, tapi itu tidak dilakukannya. Ia malah melanjutkan menonton Spongebob yang tadi tertunda. Well, dia sendiri yang membuatnya 'tertunda'.

Aku diam saja dan duduk di sofa lainnya, ikut mengikuti Malfoy yang asyik menonton kartun kesukaannya itu, _Spongebob Squarepants_. Well, hanya mengikuti 'menonton', tidak mengikutinya menonton sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak dan tak bisa berhenti. Demi Merlin, aku heran dia tidak kencing celana karena terlalu banyak tertawa!

"Aku suka Squidward!" seru Malfoy ditengah-tengah tawanya.

Aku mencibir dan menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran sofa. Betapa lelahnya aku hari ini! Harus menghadapi pencuri, melapor ke Polisi, dan akhirnya harus menonton bersama orang gila yang terlalu sering tertawa ini.

.

.

_Setelah tayangan Spongebob Squarepants habis… _

Malfoy mematikan televisi dengan satu tekanan pada _remote. _Aku yang masih ingin menonton, sebenarnya ingin memprotes. Tapi, aku terlalu malas bahkan hanya untuk membuka mulutku dan mengucapkan satu huruf saja.

Malfoy menatapku santai. "Aku lapar, Granger."

Aku sedang malas berbicara, tapi entah kenapa aku berhasil juga membuka mulutku dan bertanya, "Terus? Apa hubungannya denganku kalau kaulapar?"

"Hubungannya? Tentu saja kau harus memasak untukku!"

_What_? Malfoy? Meminta untuk dimasakkan? Enak saja!

Aku membelalakkan mata. "Hei! Kenapa aku harus memasak makanan untukmu? Seperti kau tidak bisa memasak sendiri saja! Tentu saja aku tidak mau!"

"Apakah kaulupa kalau aku ini tamu?"

"Mau kau tamu atau bukan, aku tetap tidak mau!"

Sunyi.

'Kruyuk… kruyuk….'

Sial! Kenapa perutku malah berbunyi di saat seperti ini? Mau kutaruh di mana mukaku? Memalukan!

Malfoy menyeringai lebar. "Kaulapar, Granger."

Aku hanya mendengus kesal. "Ya! Memang? Kenapa? Masalah untukmu? Dan aku akan memasak sendiri untuk diriku sendiri!"

"Masakkan aku," komentar Draco singkat.

Aku pura-pura berpikir, "Hmm… mengingat kau tidak bisa sama sekali memasak…"

Draco membelalak dan menatapku, "Aku bisa memasak! Siapa bilang aku tidak bisa memasak?"

Aku menyeringai, senang karena umpan yang ia keluarkan berhasil. "Ckckck, Malfoy… tidak ada orang yang bisa memasak, lalu menyuruh orang lain memasakkannya! Apalagi jika orang itu hanya tamu!"

"Terserah kau, yang jelasnya kau bisa memasak!" seru Draco.

Aku menutup telingaku dan pura-pura bernyanyi, "Lalalala… aku tidak dengar, Malfoy yang tidak bisa apapun terutama memasak."

"Aku bisa memasak, Berang-berang!"

"Lalalala…."

"Aku bisa, tahu!"

"Buktikan," ujarku santai.

Draco berdiri dari sofa. "Ya! Aku akan memasak sendiri! Dan sepertinya aku yang yakin kalau kau tak bisa memasak! Makanya kau menantangku, memanasiku seenaknya!"

Emosiku tiba-tiba hadir, ikut memanaskan suasana. "Aku bisa! Dan aku akan memasak!"

Draco mengangguk, menyeringai. "Ya… kita sama-sama memasak saja, Granger. Kita buktikan siapa 'raja' sesungguhnya dalam hal memasak. Aku? Atau kau?"

"Ya," jawabku.

Draco menyeringai lagi. "Sebenarnya, tanpa perlu bertanding, kita sudah bisa mengetahui hasilnya. Tentu saja… aku yang jadi 'raja' dalam hal memasak!"

"Aku rajanya, Malfoy!" seruku marah. Tentu saja aku tidak terima! Aku sudah memasak… sejak aku ada di tahun pertama Hogwarts! Masa aku dikalahkan oleh seseorang yang kucurigai tidak pernah memasak dan hanya menunggu makanan tersaji di meja makan?

"Dasar bodoh," komentar Malfoy.

"Apanya yang bodoh? Kau yang bodoh!" seruku marah. "_Outstanding_-ku ada sembilan, dan hanya orang gila yang mengatai orang yang mendapat nilai _Outstanding _sebanyak sembilan itu bodoh!"

"Apakah ada perempuan yang menjadi 'raja'? Mau kaucari dari Kutub Selatan ke Kutub Utara, takkan pernah kaudapat raja yang jenis kelaminnya perempuan! Perempuan itu 'ratu', Bodoh!"

Aku tertegun. Malfoy benar juga.

"Yang jelasnya aku yang paling jago memasak!" seruku, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan agar Malfoy tidak mengatakan 'bodoh' padaku.

Malfoy menyeringai. "Mari kita lihat, Sayang."

Aku mendelik. Berani sekali Malfoy mengataiku 'Sayang'!

.

.

Semua alat masak yang dimiliki Mum dihamparkan di atas meja dapur. Ada panci, wajan, talenan, cobek, dan masih banyak lagi. Meja dapur sudah kubagi menjadi dua menggunakan spidol hitam sebagai pembatas, dan masing-masing dari kami—aku dan Malfoy—memiliki area tersendiri. Aku di bagian kanan meja dapur, dan Malfoy menguasai bagian kiri meja dapur.

"Perhatikan, Malfoy. Aku akan menjelaskan peraturan-peraturan yang berlaku di 'persaingan' memasak ini," kataku tajam.

Malfoy memprotes. "Hei? Kenapa kau yang menentukan aturan-aturannya? Memangnya kau juri persaingan ini? Aku juga berhak, Granger!"

Aku mendesah. Hanya masalah aturan saja, Malfoy sudah memprotes! Aku tidak akan curang dan membuat aturan yang menguntungkan diriku sendiri, tahu!

Karena sedang malas berdebat, aku hanya mengangguk setuju. "Ya, _whatever. _Kaubisa mendengarkan aturan yang kubuat, dan kalau kau tidak suka, kaubisa memprotes dan kita akan memikirkan solusinya."

Malfoy mengangguk setuju. Belum apa-apa, senyum kemenangan yang licik sudah muncul di wajahnya.

"Oke. Aturan pertama, kita boleh memasak apapun yang kita inginkan, tetapi, hanya makanan yang biasa dimakan saat _lunch_. Aturan kedua, aku memasak di areaku, dan kau di areamu! Tetapi aku tidak melarang area masing-masing dikunjungi. Dan kompor, bisa digunakan bersama-sama. Aturan ketiga, semua bahan boleh digunakan asalkan tidak membahayakan. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Seperti apa itu bahan yang membahayakan?" tanya Malfoy, bertanya hal-hal yang remeh.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Baru saja masalah bahan yang berbahaya, kau sudah tidak tahu. Bagaimana caramu bisa menang persaingan ini?"

"Jangan-jangan, kau sendiri tidak tahu bahan apa yang berbahaya itu? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah mengganti topik?" pancing Malfoy.

Aku membelalak. "Tentu aku tahu! Bahan yang tidak boleh digunakan atau membahayakan itu seperti pewarna pakaian, formalin, dan lain-lainnya!"

"Pewarna pakaian? Memangnya saat memasak, kita menggunakan pewarna? Kukira kalau kita ingin memproduksi barang saja, baru kita menggunakan pewarna," komentar Malfoy acuh tak acuh.

"Terserahlah," kataku, malas berdebat. Aku ingin cepat-cepat membuktikan kalau aku adalah ratu dalam bidang memasak! Hahahaha. "Oke, satu dua tiga, mulai!"

Malfoy dan aku, berlari ke area masing-masing. Kemudian, kami mengambil bahan yang kira-kira kami perlukan untuk memasak.

"Kaumau memasak apa, Berang-berang?" tanya Malfoy. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Malfoy masih sanggup juga menghina!

"Kaupanggil aku Berang-berang? Kau tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya kau itu sangat cocok jika dipakaikan ekor dan menjadi Musang? Aduh, Malfoy, sebaiknya aku membawamu ke Dokter!"

"Sudah! Diam dulu! Aku ingin konsentrasi memasak!" seru Malfoy kesal.

Aku mengernyit. "Hei? Memangnya siapa yang mengajakku berbicara duluan?"

Malfoy hanya diam, tidak membalas perkataanku.

Cih, sok serius!

_Normal POV_

Dan sementara itu, Hermione mulai mengambil bahan yang tersedia di dapurnya tersebut. Hm, bahan di Dapur keluarga Granger memang selalu lengkap, jarang kekurangan.

Hermione berpikir dia akan memasak spaghetti saja. Selain gampang karena spaghetti adalah makanan cepat saji, spaghetti juga makanan enak yang selalu menjadi favorit untuknya dan untuk keluarga Granger.

Dan Draco, memilih memasak ayam yang dibalur tepung.

"Sepertinya aku akan mengambil… spaghetti dulu," ujar Hermione.

Draco hanya melirik Hermione sekilas, lalu melanjutkan memotong-motong ayam yang memang sudah dibersihkan. Hermione hanya mengangkat bahu—keheranan karena Draco tidak merespon—lalu segera berjalan meninggalkan saus spaghetti-nya yang ia biarkan berada di dalam sebuah mangkok.

Draco menyeringai.

Hermione berdiri di depan lemari tempat menyimpan bahan-bahan makanan. Ia lupa dimana biasanya Mrs. Granger menaruh spaghetti.

Hermione membuka lemari paling bawah, tidak ada. Setelah itu, ia membuka lemari kedua dari yang paling bawah, tidak ada juga. Dan seterusnya sampai lemari keempat, lemari terakhir yang bisa ia jangkau. Lemari kelima, memang tidak bisa ia buka karena terlalu tinggi.

Dan diam-diam, Draco mengendap-endap berjinjit ke meja dapur yang menjadi area masak Hermione.

Draco memang mempunyai niat jahil sejak persaingan awal dibuat.

Draco menambahkan garam dan merica ke dalam mangkok tempat saus spaghetti yang akan dicampur dengan spaghetti oleh Hermione. Setelah menambahkan banyak sekali merica dan garam, Draco mengaduk-aduk saus tersebut agar rata dan kemudian, menambahkan beberapa tetes cuka di dalamnya.

Sementara itu, Hermione sibuk berjinjit, berusaha membuka lemari kelima yang mungkin saja berisi spaghetti.

Ketika berhasil berjinjit lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya dan merogoh-rogoh isi lemari tersebut, Hermione berhasil menemukan bungkusan berisi spaghetti yang isinya masih cukup banyak.

"_Yes_!" seru Hermione senang.

Sudah pasti saat itu adalah waktu yang sial bagi Hermione dan untung bagi Draco. Karena begitu Hermione berjalan kembali ke area masaknya di meja dapur sambil tersenyum dan membawa bungkusan spaghetti, Draco sudah berhasil kembali ke area masaknya dan memasang muka-muka tidak bersalah, seolah semuanya berjalan dengan normal.

Begitu sampai ke area mejanya, Hermione menyeringai pada Draco, lalu seringaian itu tambah lebar ketika melihat ayam hasil potongan Draco yang sedikit berantakan.

Draco, yang sadar kalau Hermione tidak melanjutkan memasak dan malah melihat-lihat ayam hasil potongannya, sedikit terganggu. "Apa?"

Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Hm? Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hm."

Hermione menyeringai lagi melihat Draco yang sedikit kesusahan begitu memotong bagian lemak dari ayam tersebut. "_Well, good luck, _Malfoy."

Draco menatap Hermione lagi, lalu balas menyeringai. Seringaian itu lebih lebar dari seringaian Hermione. "Eh? _Good luck, _Granger."

Lalu mereka diam dan memasak dengan serius. Atau hanya Hermione yang serius, dan Draco terus-menerus tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berbatin, "Aku yang menang, Granger! Aku yang jadi raja!"

Draco membawa ayamnya, ingin dicuci sekali lagi di wastafel.

"Mau kemana, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Mencuci ayam," jawab Draco acuh tak acuh.

Draco pun beranjak pergi ke wastafel yang membelakangi meja dapur, lalu sibuk mencuci potongan-potongan ayam yang nantinya akan dicelupkan di tepung dan digoreng.

Hermione diam, tertegun menatapi tepung terigu yang ada di area masak Draco.

Well, Hermione, mengakui dalam hati kalau dia ingin menjahili Draco dengan cara mengganti tepung terigu tersebut dengan tepung kanji.

"Apa jadinya ayam yang dilaburi tepung kanji?" batin Hermione geli. "Rasanya aku ingin sekali menjahili Malfoy. Tapi itu tidak baik. Itu curang."

Hermione terdiam, masih tertengun menatapi tepung terigu di baskom yang terdapat di area masak Draco. Dan sementara itu, Draco masih asyik mencuci bersih ayam-ayam tersebut.

"Tapi kapan lagi aku bisa menjahili Malfoy, kalau bukan sekarang?" batin Hermione senang.

Maka, Hermione diam-diam mengambil tepung kanji yang kebetulan terletak tidak jauh darinya dan mengambil baskom yang sama persis dengan baskom tempat tepung terigu Draco sekarang.

Hermione menuangkan tepung kanji ke baskom tersebut dan kemudian—masih dengan diam-diam dan tanpa suara—Hermione mengganti baskom berisi tepung terigu tersebut dengan baskom berisi tepung kanji.

Bertepatan dengan Hermione yang kembali ke area mejanya, Draco kembali ke meja dapur areanya dan mencampur daging ayam yang sudah ia cuci dengan tepung… terigu yang sudah diganti Hermione dengan kanji.

Sebenarnya ada perbedaan antara tepung kanji dengan tepung terigu. Walaupun sama-sama bertekstur halus, warna tepung kanji dengan tepung terigu berbeda. Tepung kanji putih, dan tepung terigu putih sedikit kekuningan.

Tapi mungkin, karena jarang melihat tepung kanji sekaligus tepung terigu, Draco tidak sadar dan tidak bisa membedakannya. Draco asyik saja mencampur tepung kanji dengan daging ayam yang sudah ia cuci tanpa sadar bahwa yang ia gunakan adalah tepung kanji, bahkan ketika ia melihat keanehan.

Well, ia berpikir mungkin memang seperti itu. Draco memang tidak bisa memasak, kan?

Draco hanya… pernah tidak sengaja membuka buku resep Muggle di perpustakaan Hogwarts. Itupun dia hanya membaca resep ayam bumbu tepung tersebut. Setelah itu, walaupun masih ada resep-resep lain yang menarik hati, Draco langsung menutup dan mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya.

"Wow, ayam bumbu tepung masakanmu tampak… enak, Malfoy," ujar Hermione menyindir, pura-pura memuji masakan Draco sambil berusaha menahan tawa ketika melihat tepung kanji yang dicampurkan dengan daging ayam milik Draco..

"Tentu saja. Sudah jelas kan, Granger? Siapa yang jadi juaranya?" batin Draco senang. Alih-alih mengucapkan apa yang batinnya katakan, Draco malah balas menyindir Hermione. "Spaghetti buatanmu juga tampak… fantastis, Granger. Apalagi sausnya, tampak lezat sekali di mataku. Hm.. sepertinya aku tak sabar ingin mengaku kalah padamu."

"_Thanks_, Malfoy. Tidak kusangka, ternyata kau baik sekali."

.

.

Akhirnya, waktu memasak telah habis, dan dua peserta dari dua peserta yang mengikuti lomba merebutkan gelar Raja atau Ratu Memasak telah selesai dengan masakannya, dan mereka kini sedang menyajikan makanannya masing-masing.

Tapi, sepertinya ada masalah dengan masakan Draco.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" jerit Draco stres. "Aku pernah melihat Dobby memasak ini, dan hasilnya bagus! Terlihat lezat! Tapi ini?"

"Sudahlah, Malfoy. Lupakan saja. Toh ini hanya lomba," kata Hermione tersenyum sambil mencampurkan spaghetti dengan sausnya sampai merata. "Ngomong-ngomong, ayo akui kalau aku adalah yang paling jago dalam hal memasak di antara kita!"

Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Mengaku saja, Granger! Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu pada masakanku! Ayo mengaku!"

Hermione membelalak. "Apa kaubilang? Kaupikir aku seculas dirimu?"

"Aku tidak culas, Tolol! Kau yang culas! Mengakulah!"

"Aku. Tidak. Melakukan. Apapun. Pada. Masakanmu. Yang. Hancur. Itu!"

"Tapi tidak mungkin hasilnya seperti ini kalau seseorang tidak menghancurkannya!" seru Draco kesal.

"Akui saja kalau aku yang menang!"

Draco menyeringai di antara kekesalannya. "Kau yang menang? Oh ya? Selamat, Granger. Kau dan aku bahkan belum tahu seperti apa rasa masakanmu itu!"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Masakanku, mau enak atau tidak walaupun pasti enak, tetap saja akan menang daripada masakanmu! Masakanmu apa? Hanya daging ayam yang digoreng tanpa rasa sedikitpun!"

Draco hanya diam dan melipat tangan di dada.

Hermione mendengus, lalu mencoba spaghetti buatannya yang ia yakini sangat lezat.

Draco hanya menonton saja melihat Hermione yang mencicipi spaghetti-nya dan terdiam. "Bagaimana, Granger? Rasanya fantastis, ya?"

Hermione melepehkan spaghetti tak karuan— garam, merica dan cuka yang berlebihan oleh Draco—di sebuah mangkok. "Pahit sekali!"

"Jadi kau menang, Granger?"

Hermione mengelap mulutnya. "Malfoy! Kau pasti yang membuat masakanku jadi hancur seperti masakanmu!"

"Kau hanya bisa menuduh, dan tuduhanmu itu tak berbukti apapun, Granger!" seru Draco kesal. "Mana bisa kau seperti itu?"

"Bisa! Karena kau melakukannya!"

"Aku orang baik, Granger!" seru Draco. "Dan kau juga menghancurkan masakanku! Harusnya kita impas!"

"Kita impas?" tanya Hermione dengan nada tinggi yang membuat semua orang merinding. Semua orang kecuali Draco, tentunya. Karena anak tunggal dari pasangan Narcissa Malfoy dan Lucius Malfoy itu santai-santai saja menghadapi amukan dari Hermione Granger. "Berarti, kau juga menghancurkan masakanku!"

"Kau juga, kan?" seru Draco.

"Ya! Kenapa?"

"Kau… curang, Berang-berang!"

"Enak saja mengataiku seperti itu! Kau juga curang, _Ferret_!"

"Enak? Tentu saja enak! Lagipula kau pantas mendapatkannya karena kau curang!"

"Kau yang curang!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau yang curang!"

"Kau yang curang!"

"Bukan aku! Tapi kau yang curang!"

Hening.

_Kruyuuuk…_

Bunyi perut keduanya, membuat pertengkaran anak kecil itu berhenti. Mereka terdiam malu dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Keduanya mengatakan dengan pelan, "Aku lapar…."

Setelah itu, mereka berdua berjalan ke Ruang Keluarga dan tidak memedulikan masakan mereka berdua yang sama-sama hancur.

Hermione duduk di sofa tunggal. Tangan halusnya menopang dagunya sendiri.

Draco juga duduk di sofa lain yang panjang.

Lama mereka berdiam-diri seperti itu. Sampai… dengkur Draco memenuhi ruangan.

Hermione melirik Draco yang tertidur. Bukan melirik, karena Hermione menatapnya lama. Baru kali ini ia melihat seorang Draco Malfoy tertidur.

Dan ketika Draco tertidur, di mata Hermione, semua perbuatan usil, jahil, jahat atau kejam yang pernah Draco lakukan menjadi seperti tidak pernah Draco lakukan. Wajah aristokratnya berubah menjadi wajah seorang anak kecil yang senang. Ya, Draco tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Hermione ikut tersenyum. Dan entah apa yang menggerakkannya, Hermione beranjak dari sofa tunggal yang ia duduki dan pergi ke kamarnya mengambil selimut.

Setelah itu, ia menyelimuti Draco.

Senyuman Draco bertambah lebar ketika selimut itu mulai menghangatkan dirinya.

Hermione melihat ke luar jendela. "Sudah jam segini, waktunya makan siang. Aku dan Malfoy bahkan belum sarapan."

Hermione pergi lagi. Kali ini ia pergi ke dapur, hendak memasak sesuatu yang instan, dan paling tidak bisa mengganjal perut. Hermione, jujur sedikit merasa lemas karena belum makan.

Hermione, jika kelelahan dan belum makan, memang menjadi cepat lemas.

Ketika membuka-buka laci dan mencari makanan yang bisa dimakan, beruntung, Hermione menemukan beberapa bungkus mie instan yang bisa ia masak.

Hermione mengambil satu bungkus mie instan, lalu menutup laci.

"Satu saja. Biar aku masak sendiri untuk diriku sendiri," batin Hermione. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Draco. "Tapi Malfoy? Dia belum makan, kan?"

Hermione mendengus. "Tapi untuk apa aku memasakkannya? Dia juga tadi mencurangiku saat lomba!"

"Tapi… aku juga mencuranginya, kan?" batin Hermione lagi. "Tapi kasian dia… dia belum makan. Lagipula… apa sih, susahnya memasak dua bungkus mie instan? Dan dia juga tamu, kan? Tuan rumah harusnya bisa menyenangkan tamunya. "

Hermione bimbang.

Kemudian ia membuka laci tersebut untuk kedua kalinya dan mengeluarkan satu bungkus mi instan lagi.

Hermione pun mulai memasak dua bungkus mi instan tersebut.

.

.

Mie instan telah selesai. Asapnya mengebul karena masih panas, baru dimasak. 

Hermione mencuci tangannya dan bingung. Apakah ia membiarkan Draco tetap tertidur atau membangunkan Draco?

Hermione menaruh dua mangkok mie kuah instan tersebut di meja makan, lalu ia berjalan ke Ruang Tamu dalam keadaan masih bingung ingin membiarkan Draco tetap tertidur atau membangunkannya supaya dapat makan siang… sekaligus sarapan sebenarnya.

Hermione berdiri di depan Draco yang masih tertidur di sofa. Senyum belum luntur dari wajah pucatnya.

Lalu Hermione berlutut.

Dan ia terkejut sendiri ketika tangannya bergerak menyentuh helai-helai rambut pirang milik musuhnya sejak kelas satu, Draco Malfoy.

Rambutnya lurus, halus, dan tampak kuat. Seperti rambut yang biasanya milik model iklan _shampoo _terkenal.

Tiba-tiba Draco terbangun. Hermione segera menarik tangannya.

Draco mengusap-usap matanya. "Kenapa kau di sini, Granger?"

"Eh?" Hermione menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, berusaha mencari alasan. "Aku… oh iya, ada mie instan di meja makan. Kaumau makan, tidak?"

Nada yang Hermione gunakan adalah nada biasa ketika ia berbicara pada Draco, nada ketus. Tapi nada itu sedikit lebih halus dari biasanya.

Dan Draco merasakan itu.

Hermione bergerak, berjalan ke meja makan untuk menyantap mie instan miliknya.

Meninggalkan Draco yang kebingungan dengan selimut _pink _yang menyelimutinya. "Hei? Siapa yang menyelimutiku? Bukankah aku tadi… tertidur tanpa menggunakan selimut?"

Draco melihat Hermione dari belakang, yang berjalan ke meja makan. "Apakah Granger? Ya, sepertinya Granger. Kan di rumah ini tidak ada siapa-siapa selain aku dan dia."

Dan saat menyingkirkan selimutnya, Draco tersenyum.

.

.

FIN

Akhirnya selesai setelah berbulan-bulan berusaha menyelesaikan fic ini :D *timpuk sandal*

Sori ya, aku lagi kesusahan dan dilanda bosan kalau lagi ngetik fic-fic punyaku yang _multi-chapter _-_-

Ada adegan yang kuambil dari serial 'Waktu Rehat'… dan mohon maaf kalau ada cerita yang sama, aku sama sekali gak tahu dan gak ngejiplak.

Makasih untuk yang udah ngereview dan nge-fav fic ini :D

Dan untuk chapter ini, Kak Rey619 yang memberikan… semacam ide untuk plot di chapter ini :D makasih yaa… dan maaf, tantangan 5.000 kata itu gak bisa kucapai -_-

Mind to RnR?


End file.
